Karaoke Catra
by TheAmbiguousFool
Summary: Scorpia convinces a reluctant Catra to join her and Entrapta to Karaoke night! What was meant to be a fun time hits some big bumps when Catra encounters Adora. [Short One-Shot CatrAdora fic][T for language]
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Catra!"

It was the fifth time Catra heard her name called. This time it was down the corridor that led to her room. Catra put her hand on the doorframe and closed her eyes and fought the idea of leaving Scorpia alone in the hall again. Scorpia was just going to persist anyway. Catra sighed as she opened her eyes again, almost a grunt. She took a needed breath before turning to face the woman walking briskly toward her, "I told you before Scorpia," it was the third Thursday of the month, "I'm not into Karaoke, okay?"

"Come on Wildcat, it'll be-" she was quickly cut off.

"It's not. It'll never be fun," she waved a hand at her. And then she watched Scorpia's claws come together. "Don't you dare Scorpia!" Scorpia's head slowly angled downwards but her eyes remained on Catra's. Catra's eye twitched with irritation, "I'm warning you!"

Within but a moment of Scorpia wetting her eyes and jutting her bottom lip forward and a cracked voice that said, "Please? Just this one time?" did Catra cave.

Catra gave another stressed grunt, "Scorpia," her voice raised slightly, "If I do this and I hate it, you won't ask me again?"

Scorpia kept her hands together but spoke with her normal voice, "I swear, if you really don't have fun, as hard as that is to believe…, because come on…," Scorpia rolled her eyes in disbelief that was ever possible on Karaoke night, "I will never ask you to join Super Pal Trio for any night out ever again!" Scorpia's heart almost broke having uttered those words.

Catra took a very deep breath, pursed her lips tightly, and finally spoke the word, "Fine."

Scorpia, with a sudden jolting lunge, lifted Catra into a near bone-crushing, celebratory hug, "YAY!"

~oO0Oo~

Scorpia pulled the skiff up to the bar. Thunderous base boomed throughout the lot and Catra was already groaning at how unnecessary it was since there was hardly anyone there. She pulled on her black leather coat and kept her head down between her popped collar as she followed Scorpia and Entrapta into the bar. She was surprised Entrapta even had the time or care to join. But, then again, Scorpia always had her ways. Catra's ears pulled back as the speakers at the door were playing generic party music so loud it was almost nauseating. It wasn't until they encountered the hostess did she relax her shoulders.

Entrapta was already swaying to the music and even made Catra smirk a little. It was too bad it didn't last long. She caught a glimpse of Adora turning as if she forgot something and it was at that very moment they made eye contact. She couldn't hide, that would be too awkward. It was already too late. All she could do was offer a hateful frown. It only hardened more when she also saw Bow and Glimmer. "I think we should go, Scorpia," was uttered from Catra's mouth.

Scorpia was confused a moment before she quickly took a scan of the room. A brief moment to assess and she finally saw the reason. This was her only time she was able to get Catra out of the Fright Zone. This was such a rare moment and she wasn't going to let some old conflict get in her way. "Catra, no," she quickly disagreed, "we're not letting them ruin OUR night. We need to relax. Besides, I've been _really_ looking forward to this." Scorpia could see the discomfort bubbling inside Catra. She had to give it one more try, "You won't see them as soon as we're in our room, okay?" It was only a beat before Catra grunted her agreement. Scorpia offered her a light smile, thankful Catra was still willing to give that night a try. As Scorpia was handed the keycard, however, Adora approached them.

Things immediately became tense. Adora's brows furrowed lightly and her eyes narrowed directly at Catra. She only assumed the worst and went on with her accusations, "What are you doing here, Catra? Come to stalk us?"

Scorpia tried to jump in but she took too long with her disappointed eye-roll and was cut off by Catra before she could even start. Catra scoffed with a disgusted huff, "Like I give a damn about what you guys do!"

Adora was still suspicious. She'd never known Catra to go out. Back when they were together Catra always told her that it was a dumb idea and wanted no part in it. It just wasn't her thing. There had to be another reason. A brief narrowing of her eyes again and she warned them, "I'll be watching you, so don't try anything."

How dare she propose any threats toward her. Catra snapped, "Pff, you can watch THIS," she thrusted a hand with a stiff middle finger toward Adora and turned with an emphasized roll of her eyes. She stuffed her hands in her coat and walked down a hallway until Adora was no longer visible.

Adora scoffed and shook her head in response, "Whatever!" She stuffed her hands in her gray jeans and walked back to her friends.

Absolutely disappointed how the start of their night was going, Scorpia shouted towards Adora and her friends, "We just wanted to have a fun night!" She huffed her displeasure and went after Catra. Entrapta, on the other hand, was completely unaffected. She was lost in her dance to the generic music playing over her.

Scorpia found Catra leaning against a wall near the bathroom hallway. Apparently the direction she headed was a dead end and coming back out wasn't an option. Scorpia spent a couple minutes convincing Catra. She reminded her that as soon as they were in that room, she'd never see Adora and it would just be them. She reiterated that Catra just needed to let loose and let the music guide her. Catra groaned at how corny she was acting but maybe that was one of things she actually liked about Scorpia. She reluctantly agreed to head back. Scorpia did, afterall, pay for the two hours already.

As the two of them headed back they tugged on Entrapta's arms to get her to follow. They followed the hostess, armed with menus, down a stairway to yet another hallway filled with closed rooms. A waitress carrying drinks had been the only body in front of them that slowed their pace. As the waitress opened the door to one room, the hostess guided them to an adjacent one. As they walked in, the adjacent room's door was wide enough to freeze Catra in her place. Adora was there. And again, they locked eyes unintentionally. Catra snapped her head away and stormed into the room that was designated to them. She sat in the corner and folded her arms. All she could think about was how terrible Scorpia's idea was to bring her that night.

What luck, Scorpia thought. She could only hope that was the end of it. Only going up from there. Scorpia liked the room. Red pleather couches hugged the walls and a large monitor hung in a corner. Beneath it was a large dial that pulsed rainbow light and allowed them to choose a song from the large library of music offered. Five wireless microphones were on the table in the center of the room, each with their own colored ring. Entrapta immediately picked up two for herself and began spinning the dial to look at everything that the library had to offer.

Scorpia took the menus from the hostess and offered one to Catra, "It's just us now." She tried to console her the best she could. She just wanted her wildcat to smile! Instead, another heavy sigh came but she took the menu anyway. Catra lost her appetite, but a drink she could definitely do. There was small touch device on the table where they could put in their orders. With a few clicks on the screen, Scorpia's account was quickly draining. But it didn't matter! Scorpia was determined to give Catra a good night.

Within several minutes and Entrapta getting over excited with a few songs she enjoyed, they received their drinks and small appetizers. The next thing she saw was Catra downing her drink. Part of her only saw the value of the drink quickly being consumed. Catra was irritated, the drink was mostly ice and asked for another without it. Scorpia was reluctant but complied with just one more. Another few blips and boops and her drink was on her way. Scorpia chuckled nervously and thought to find a more cheerful song to get the night going.

Catra did her best to avoid singing. With a bit of trickery, she convinced Scorpia to sing one for her, she encouraged her and Entrapta to sing a duet, she kept putting off her turn. Catra was miserable. She just wanted to eat up the two hours so they could go home. Every time the music ended, she could hear Adora and her friends laughing in the other room. How dare they enjoy themselves. Adora wasn't thinking about her, she thought, and it hurt.

Except, Adora was. A pit in her stomach kept thinking Catra was going to do something like set the building on fire or kick down their door if she were to let her guard down. But she pushed through her suspicions for her friends. They wanted to have a good time and she tried her best to make it happen. Adora sung beautifully, and it was this song the bled through the walls that made Catra cringe.

"...I got the horses in the back

Horse tack is attached

Hat is-"

Bow couldn't help but interrupt, "I'M TELLING SWIFT WIND!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Adora shouted back with a laugh. Glimmer had to think a moment why before she started wheezing and holding her sides.

Catra hated it. Her new friends were idiots. How could she possibly like them. Catra's thoughts were interrupted with a nudge. Scorpia knew what Catra was doing, "One song. That's all I ask." She offered a mic towards Catra. She hated to see her sulk. It pained her to look at such a unhappy face.

Catra looked away a moment, "We go home after?"

"If you don't want to do another after, we'll go home." Those words broke her heart. She couldn't believe Catra wouldn't want to continue after one song. But a promise is a promise.

Catra took the microphone with some irritation and got up. She went to the dial and spun it hard Fate would decide the song and she would be out of there within a few short minutes. She turns around and doesn't see what the dial eventually lands on and only turns back to the monitor when she hears the countdown beeps uttered. As soon as she saw the title, her heart sank. _Shit._ It was embarrassing. It hurt. She knew it too well and now she knew Scorpia and Entrapta wouldn't allow her to chance the song. She grumbled under her breath. _Fine. FINE! FUCK ADORA!_ It was a practiced song she sang when she knew she was completely alone.

She gripped the microphone tightly and she _wanted_ Adora to hear her. She wanted to hear how much better she was than her dumb friends. She projected her voice loudly. Scorpia was already blown away by Catra's voice, "WHAT IS LOVE!? OOWHAOOWHAooooh OOWHAOOWHAooooh OOWHAOOWHAooooh WHAT IS LOVE!?" The sounds of the beat had Catra's foot stomping. "WHAT IS LOVE!? BABY DON'T HURT ME, DON'T HURT ME, NO MORE!"

Glimmer finished her song in the next room and Adora could hear Catra's singing bleeding through the walls. Ever so faint, she could hear, "baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me…" Adora couldn't believe it. She tells Bow not to start yet. Adora approaches the wall and leans her ear near it, "I don't know why you're not fair," continues through and Adora left her room to see it with her own eyes. She peeks through the window as Catra sung her heart out, "OOWHAOOWHAooooh OOWHAOOWHAooooh WHAT IS LOVE!?"

The briefest pause in the lyrics let Catra open her eyes and she catches Adora's reflection on the monitor. A moment to frown before she turns around, facing Adora through the window, "I GIVE YOU MY LOVE, BUT YOU DON'T CARE! SO WHAT IS RIGHT AND WHAT IS WRONG!? GIMME A SIGN!" The song continues as she stares at Adora. Tears begin to pool in Catra's eyes. Scorpia looked in the same direction and was surprised to see Adora behind the door. Catra's voice tightened a beat but she forced herself to push through it. She doesn't need the words on the screen. She knows every word of it by heart. "DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME!" Every lyric directed at Adora.

Somehow Catra was able to pour more of herself into that song stunning both Scorpia and Entrapta, "I WANT NO OTHER, NO OTHER LOVER! THIS OUR LIFE, OUR TIME! WE ARE TOGETHER! I NEED YOU FOREVER! IS IT LOVE!?

Catra concludes the song a bit softer while her throat tightens more and more. "Don't hurt me, don't hurt me," as she pulled the mic away from her lips, "What is love?" She stood there a moment before she dropped the mic on the floor. She just glares at Adora, waiting for her to make the next move.

Adora is completely beside herself. Positively speechless but she was still compelled to knock on the door to be let in. Scorpia, without hesitation, opens the door for her with tears of her own having watched what she believed to be such a beautiful moment. Adora's face cringes as she contain cries. She runs up to Catra but she again can't move when she's just a breath away from Catra's face. Adora raises a tightened fist and bumps Catra's shoulder like a hammer. She frowns hard and all her tears fall. Two hands now, she hits Catra who only allows it until she's completely embraced by Adora's tightened hug.

There was nothing left for Catra to do. She wrapped her own arms around Adora as tightly as she received. She hated Adora. She loved her. All the pain she bottled was released into that embrace. Scorpia and Entrapta carefully leave the room to give them privacy. They met up with Adora's friends and agreed to chip in to hold the room a bit longer so they could talk. While they let them work out the kinks in their relationship, they enjoyed drinks and food together as the night went on. Were all their issues resolved? No, but it's one hell of a start.

* * *

This is kind of my first draft. I want to clean up some of it and add some more environment details but for now, this is a more formal story of my posts found on my Twitter account :)

I'm VERY tempted to continue this into another chapter where Catra comes out and her turtleneck barely covers a hickey on her neck. Entraptra notices it first and draws attention to it while Scorpia get's overly concerned, "DID SHE HURT YOU! I SWEAR I'LL..." etc.

Please fav if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Catra and Adora came out only when they were notified the bar was closing in less than fifteen minutes. As they were walking out, the only thing that was heard between their murmuring was Adora asking Catra, "_Please,_ think about it." An ambiguous question that left Scorpia aching to know what that meant and what else was said before she was within earshot. Adora squeezed Catra's hand before parting and waved a simple goodbye. Catra walked 'back towards the skiff with Scorpia and Entrapta, while Adora, Bow, and Glimmer waited around the corner for Swift Wind. Somehow, he just knew when Adora needed him.

As Catra sat in the back seat, she hadn't said a word. Scorpia had a lingering smirk on her face while she was guiding them back to the Fright Zone. Maybe the night wasn't as bad as Catra thought. Maybe it wasn't as bad as _Scorpia_ thought. And Entrapta, she kept taking glances as Catra's neck. Catra was getting irritated by it, "What?"

Entrapta answered with her usual enthusiasm, "Oh, I was just wondering how you have a bruise on your neck. You didn't have one before we sang tonight."

Catra smacked a hand to her neck to cover it and Scorpia went wide eyed. "WHAT!?" The skiff swerved a little, "Did Adora hurt you?"

"No!"

"I swear I will turn this skiff around and I will hit her SO hard, Catra. You just say the word Wildcat and I am-" Scorpia was cut off. Her blood was boiling with just the thought of Catra getting breathed on.

"It's FINE!" Embarrassed, she pulled the collar of her shirt up a bit more. She gave a soft sniff. Her coat, now freshened with Adora's scent, made her a little less sad to wear. "Look, don't worry about it. I just need some time to think. Alright?"

Entrapta seemed distracted with her own devices and kept quiet the rest of the way. Scorpia wanted to ask what had happened between her and Adora that night but she knew Catra wouldn't tell her. It weighed on her. She wanted to be there for Catra but what could she do other than to give her wildcat some space?

Catra leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes to the droning hum of the skiff. She thought about the events that took place that evening. She wasn't sure what to make of it. And it looked like the only way she was going to resolve anything was by having more these social nights out with her team. She wasn't quite ready for Scorpia's expected enthusiasm and tsked at the thought.

But that night gave her a lot to think about.

~o~

Adora whimpered on Catra's shoulder, "I _never_ left _YOU._ Why can't you see that?"

Catra tried to push her back but Adora only hugged her tighter. Tears fell as she spoke, "You _left_ the squad, the _Horde_. I was alone! How is that not leaving _me!?_"

Adora lifted a hand slightly and hit Catra, "I begged you to come with me!" Adora moaned into another cry. "What did you want me to do?"

More of this went on. Catra admitted she was scared to leave. She couldn't imagine leaving the Horde and then getting caught. What they would do to her. What _Shadow Weaver_ would do, especially having witnessed Adora strapped down. If Shadow Weaver could do that to someone she liked, what would she do to someone she hated? She told Adora that she should never had gone out alone. She explained that they were supposed to be together.

Nothing really bad can happen if they stay together, right?

Adora tried to fight her. She admitted she was wrong but her offer would always be open to Catra, to leave the Horde and join her. That she would bring the whole squad. Even Scorpia. She wanted Catra to leave the most, though. But in that hug, in that embrace she was so happy to have her in her arms again. She loosened her grip on Catra and held on to her shoulders. "I miss you so much, Catra," her voice began to crack, "I don't want to fight you." Adora took a needed breath, "I-I can talk to Queen Angella, I can make it work, Catra, I can keep you away from the-"

"Adora, stop." Catra had to swallow her cries. Her current status in the Horde was tough to give up. Especially since doing so would mean being the most hated person in Bright Moon. But she'd have Adora again. In the moment when she was fighting a decision, she suddenly felt Adora's hand run up the back of her head.

Adora pressed her forehead against hers and stared into Catra's eyes, "Please."

Catra stared back for only a moment before closing her eyes and did the only thing she knew that would shut Adora up. With lips firmly pressed against Adora's she felt her hair getting lightly tugged. Adora knew every soft spot that would make her purr but Catra be damned if she didn't resist the urge.

Adora pulled back, "I want to hear it." She looked in those big blue and yellow globes, "No one's here. Just once. I miss it."

Catra thought hard. She wasn't used to just giving in, but the way Adora was stroking her head, it was a mild but pleasurable escape. Catra swallowed once, "Make me." They both huffed a small laugh through their pain. Adora looked intently at Catra, asking if she really meant it and was pleased to have received the subtle but approving nod. In that moment, Adora pulled Catra's collar on her shirt down and placed her lips upon Catra's neck. Catra let herself go and let those reverberating vibrations run loudly through her throat.

It roared and Adora couldn't be happier to have felt it against her lips. Adora pushed Catra to sit in the booth which earned her an escalated, "Greow." Adora kissed her chin, her cheek, and her lips. She stroked her hair and her ears until Catra snapped herself out of her drunken euphoria, "S-stop. Adora, stop!"

Adora did. She knew why and it hurt. She looked away. She thought she was getting Catra back but it was just a moment of need between the both of them. There was more to fix, "I'm sorry." Adora's heart sank and she suddenly felt hollow again. She thought to leave. It seemed like there was nothing more to say beyond that awkward silence. She buried her face in her hands a moment, wiped her mouth with the closing of her fingers over her lips, and headed for the door.

"I _DIDN'T_ SAY LEAVE, ADORA!" Adora was never supposed to leave. She dragged a hand across her neck to dry the wet. "I'm hurt. Really hurt!" Adora slowly turned around to hear Catra continue, "I don't know how you expect me to just _leave_ the Horde." She wiped her hand on her pants. "I'm not exactly going to get a big welcome party after what I did." Catra scoffs, "What's your expectation? You'd protect me from the Rebellion and the Horde? I'm supposed to live in your shadow? AGAIN?" She threw her hands out, "News flash, Adora, I don't want to live under your shadow. I don't _need_ to!"

Adora felt her heart breaking again, "I never meant for you to be in my _shadow!_" Adora struggled to find the right words, "I fucked up, Catra. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen and then it just... DID!" Adora walked to the opposite side of the booth and sat. "I-I can make it work. I'll listen to everything you say! Tonight, I'll talk to Queen Angella, a-and we can prepare to get you to Bright Moon and you can stay with me. SOMETHING!" Adora was becoming more and more frantic.

"Adora!"

"I'M SORRY!" Tears began to well again and she hung her head low.

"Adora," more calm, "When you first saw me tonight, the first thing you thought was that I was stalking you. And now you just _trust_ me?"

Adora hesitated to answer as head head hung low. She shifted in her seat causing the pleather to squeak. She lifted her head, and without blinking, "Yes."

"Adora-"

"Just tell me this, is the Horde better?" Adora's eyes pleaded for honesty. Why did it have to be _this_ hard? Catra couldn't look at Adora. She really didn't know. She had status now. That was clear. But would Bright Moon have been better? Could she gain status _there?_ Her entire life had been nothing short of trying to prove her worth and having to do it all over again, just for Adora, would be nightmarish. Wouldn't it? "Catra," Adora interrupted her thoughts again, "if I didn't mess up, wouldn't you be with me, in Bright Moon?"

Catra ran stressful hands through her hair. A sharp sniff, "How do you know I wouldn't have been able to talk you out of it? You _just_ met those people. That was so stupid of you Adora!"

They continued to argue. Catra kept bringing up Adora's friends. Adora kept trying to direct the conversation but it always kept coming back to Glimmer and Bow. It irritated Adora and she ended up scolding Catra and telling that Glimmer and Bow were additions, not replacements, for Catra. This concept was not well received. Which was likely due to its delivery.

Adora tried to calm things as she felt nothing was helping. She explained the situation as it was. There was no sense arguing over hypotheticals. The truth was, what happened, happened. "I'm sorry," Adora apologized again and she reiterated, "I can make it work..., if you let me."

A red claw had tapped the glass on the door. It made Adora jump but Catra was too focused on Adora. Scorpia spoke through the door, "Hey, uh, the place is about to close, we need to head out. Sorry."

~o~

Super Pal Trio got back to the Fright Zone. Their rooms were all in the same general area and they walked back together. Awkward silence followed them like a needy companion but Catra didn't care. It was only awkward for Scorpia. She was dying to know what was going through Catra's head. When they got to Catra's door, Scorpia had to say something, "Um, I know you've got a lot going through your head right now, but um," she used the tip of her claw to rub the back of her neck, "do you think we could uh-"

"Scorpia..."

"W-we could always go someplace else, I mean, what are the chances that could happen ag-"

Catra's voice was low but calm, "We should bring Kyle next time. Good night." Catra walked into her room and shut the door.

Scorpia was blown away. Speechless. "Bring Kyle," "next time," and even a, "Good night, " made Scorpia think the person she took home wasn't even Catra. A slight and brief panic attack washed over her as she questioned that exact theory. She pushed the thought down and moved herself towards her own room as she stayed perplexed for the rest of the evening.

Catra, in her room, tried to muffle her cries under a pillow. She wrapped herself in her standard blue blanket and let her tears pour out. _They're going to kill me. They're going to torture me. Fuck you, Adora!_ Her breathing became more erratic, more panicked. She held herself tight to contain it all. She just didn't want to get hurt again. You never get used to it. Tears flowed again but eventually she tired herself. The last thought, before closing her eyes, before finally giving in to rest, was _Fine, Adora. You win..., again._

~oO0Oo~

Adora gripped Swift Wind's mane and let herself be lost in thought. That was until Bow nudged her from behind, "So..., how'd it go?" He elongated each word and had to squish Glimmer in the process since he was positioned in the back. Glimmer admonished but Bow defended that he wouldn't be the one to nudge Adora if Glimmer did it for him.

Adora interrupted their friendly bickering. She turned a little to talk over her shoulder and shared a worried tone. Slow and seemed to be begging for approval, "I um, I can't fight Catra again. I-I mean I want her in Bright Moon... with me."

Both Glimmer and Bow looked at her with a growing concern, "Adora?" they both asked.

"I think...," Adora cleared her throat. Somehow she lost her breath. She was sure her friends wouldn't support her idea of Catra switching sides without punishment. "I think I got through to her. She got through to me." She turned a little more to Glimmer, "Is it too late to talk to your mom about this? I don't think I can wait."

Glimmer wanted to be supportive but what Adora was telling her seemed like it was more of Catra's manipulative tactics. They were all aware of how easily Catra could influence Adora, "Wait, Adora, I don't think this is such a good idea. This isn't the first time Catra has taken advantage of you and you were the first to admit that, so-"

"I kissed her... , a lot," Adora said bluntly.

Bow was compelled to ask, "Did she kiss back?"

Glimmer whispered loudly back at Bow, "Why does _THAT_ matter?"

Bow wanted to explain but was cut off. Adora replied just as bluntly, "Yes..., also..., a lot." Adora turned back forward and awaited her judgement.

Glimmer and Bow fell silent. Glimmer began to utter a sound but Swift Wind was the one that chimed in. He pointed out that they should negotiate, albeit with a little condescension since he felt it was obvious. He also made them aware that he felt left out of the conversation and also wanted a chance to sing next time. A few short moments to explain why he wouldn't be allowed in at the karaoke bar followed by a rant pertaining to horse and horse-like discrimination, they finally circled back to the main point. Adora wouldn't _just_ be able to convince Angella to give Catra sanctuary, she needed Catra to earn their trust. And _that_ was a long and dubious path they would all need to tread through.

When Swift Wind landed in Bright Moon, Adora couldn't wait. Her decision was made. She approached and stood in front of two large arching doors that had two guards posted on each side. And even though Adora was the hero of Etheria, in the making, she was still stopped from knocking on those doors. Adora creased a corner of her mouth, "Either I knock on that door or She-Ra does. It's important and private." The guards looked at each other a moment and reluctantly offered to wake the Queen themselves.

Angella soon stood in the open doorway and saw Adora's troubled face. She ordered a guard to bring a pot of tea and with a gentle hand had invited Adora in her room. It was going to be a long night with much to discuss.

* * *

What was meant to be a one-shot is not multichapter - CELEBRATE. I haven't edited chapter one yet, I'll... get to it. Anyway, not sure how long this fic will be, likely around 5 chapters but who knows really. I still don't have a perfect ending in mind yet. Favs and comments are super appreciated. I am also SUPER jet lagged from my recent trip and my body clock is 12hours off. I did what I could to proofread but if you see something off, please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

"KY-ule!" Scorpia shouted at the top of her lungs, "What are you doing!?"

The Horde emblem draped the walls down the corridor that lead to Scorpia's skiff. Whoever was responsible for painting them seemed to have done it in haste. The faded red, nearly browning, dripped a lengthy way beneath the wings. It made Kyle squeamish every time he had to pass them.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, "I uh-uh was jus-"

"Go get ready for KARAOKE NIGHT!" Kyle scrambled, he was dressed and ready to go, what did Scorpia want? "Don't you dare mess this up! You sing your heart out tonight! You have FUN! My wildcat is _DEPENDING _on us!"

Kyle stammered a moment but went to his go-to way to handle situations like these. He straightened his back, saluted with a hand to his brow, and shouted that he understood, "YES CAPTAIN! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!"

Scorpia breathed a sigh of relief, _I really am the best force captain ever...,_ she thought to herself but quickly corrected her inner monologue, _second to Catra._

~oO0Oo~

Scorpia wasn't happy that Super Pal Trio wasn't complete, but Catra wanted Kyle for reasons she had yet to find out. Entrapta didn't mind, it seemed. She had originally thought Karaoke night was a required Horde event. The moment she found out that it was voluntary she opted out on the next few which disappointed Scorpia to no end. Scorpia's heart was on a constant roller coaster.

Catra was quiet again, pensive about what the night would bring, and thought about whether or not she'd be able to tolerate Kyle's singing. Kyle was also quiet but was more afraid to speak. He liked the idea of karaoke but preferred Rogellio's company instead of two women who he was pretty sure hated him.

Scorpia took Catra out of her thoughts, "Hey," she glanced to Catra, "If, in the really weird off chance that Adora shows up again, we can leave if you want. I mean you guys seemed to end the night okay and all, but um-"

"She'll be there," Catra said dryly.

"Oh...," the skiff began to slow, "Do you want to skip tonight? I-it's okay, really, Catra, I-"

"No. We're meeting them," the skiff swerved a little bit, "SCORPIA!"

"SORRY! But..., WHAT!?" Scorpia took several glances.

Catra took a brief moment to close her eyes, sigh, and then open them again. She wanted to wait until they arrived at the bar. Maybe have a few drinks to settle her nerves, but no. Catra took a short breath, "I'll explain when we get there."

"Um," a nervous voice spoke up, "Did you say Adora is going to be there? Wait..., you talked to Adora before?"

"SHE SAID SHE'LL EXPLAIN WHEN WE GET THERE, KYLE! GIVE CATRA SOME SPACE!" Scorpia shook her head, "He is so nosy."

~oO0Oo~

They arrived at the bar but Adora wasn't there. She asked the hostess if a blue-eyed, blond-haired, woman with muscles came in earlier, but the hostess shrugged with an unhelpful reply, "That looks like a lot of people."

Catra wanted to claw her face. Adora wasn't just _some blonde_, she was specifically Catra's pain in her ass. It didn't matter, Catra was sure Adora hadn't arrived yet. The agreement from last time was that she'd wait for Catra. Adora was late.

Catra soon ordered Scorpia to reserve a room for six and give Adora ten more minutes. Scorpia began to look worried through her wallet and muttered, "That's all the money I have." Catra assured her it was fine and would pay her back later. Once they get a room, she'd explain herself.

Six minutes came and went and Catra was getting increasingly irritated. She shared a stressful sigh through her nose as each minute passed. Scorpia and Kyle could do nothing but wait. Conversation between them was certainly not happening.

Finally, by the eighth minute, Adora came through the door. Catra immediately stood up and approached her with furrowed brows, "You're late." She chose to ignore that Adora held a small box that glistened in gold and white. She'd ask about it later.

Adora did apologize but, "I would have been here sooner if I hadn't been needed to supply a particular village with food and water after SOMEONE decided to _invade _Ney'Fal.

Catra relaxed into a smirk and gave a subtle shrug, "What are you complaining about, there weren't any casualties, right?"

Adora twitched a brow, "No, but there were plenty of _injuries_." She wanted to stress that this wasn't supposed to happen as she leaned in with a stern composure.

Catra looked incredulous, "Didn't have much of a choice, I did what I could. I used the Horde's IS37s. And, I was loud. _Very _loud. I gave them enough time to run."

Adora creased a corner of her mouth. It seemed Catra _did_ do everything within her power to maintain her duty as a Horde captain as well as satisfying Adora by minimizing casualties. And, zero casualties was a good start. "Fine, I'll report it to Angella," she said quietly. She looked at Catra a bit more and questioned the attire, "Is this..., um," she cleared her throat and came to a whisper, "a date?" It was unusual to see Catra wearing anything but her leggings and sweatshirt if she weren't in uniform. But a burgundy-red dress and black jeans was a first. "I thought we were going to discuss-"

"We have room for a date after," Catra smirked, "come on, we're wasting Scorpia's money." Scorpia could only stare, along with Kyle, at what she just witnessed. Scorpia knew Catra was on better terms since their last encounter but this was… shocking.

Bow and Glimmer knew the generalities of what Adora and Catra were going to discuss and weren't as fazed by it. They simply waved an awkward hello to Scorpia and Kyle. They were, however, a little upset how quickly Adora dismissed the people of Ney'Fal's injuries but the rest of the night would show how firm she would be with Catra.

After Scorpia and Kyle gave a weak wave back they all walked to their designated room. Adora was on Catra's heels and whispered into Catra's ear. Catra seemed to smile at it but no one could hear what they were saying. Scorpia watched them with a bit of pain in her heart but she was more consumed with worry. Adora had to be manipulating Catra.

Catra took the far corner in large booth. Similar to the others, it wrapped around the walls with the Karaoke machine in the adjacent corner to where Catra sat. The more expensive room seemed to sport a softer tufted leather than the other rooms and had more food and drink options, albeit with a higher price. Catra caught eye of Scorpia's face as when she picked up the menu, "I'll take care of it Scorpia, have a drink. Relax." Scorpia attempted to feign surprise that she wasn't bothered and randomly chose a drink on the touchpad. She immediately passed it to Kyle who was startled by the device being thrust to his chest.

Adora sat close to Catra and placed the golden box on her lap and put her thumbs on the latches. Scorpia stood up, "Hold it, what's inside?"

Catra placed a hand on top of the box to have Adora wait. She looked to Scorpia and asked her to relax again. Catra wasn't sure what was in the box either but she doubted it was anything harmful since Adora and her friends were all in the same enclosed room. Adora was catching on that Catra hadn't explained what was going on. A quick whispering to each other and then Adora nodded. Catra then looked to Kyle, "Kyle, why don't you sing first." A suggestion that had Scorpia wondering if Catra had a concussion. Scorpia got closer to Catra and placed her claw against Catra's forehead which earned her a, "What the _hell_ are you doing, Scorpia?"

Scorpia took a step back, "You haven't been acting right since the last time you were here, what is up with you?" Her voice was filled with trepidation as if Catra was infected with something incurable and now she's trapped in the same room with the same people that infected her.

Catra grunted a little, "I said I would explain, but after Kyle starts singing."

Kyle immediately felt a claw pat his back hard encouraging him to pick a song. Scorpia glared as Kyle fumbled with the controls and found a song he could relate to. The piano keys were familiar to everyone and made Catra actually huff a small laugh.

Kyle's voice managed to crack as the words came up,

"Mmm num ba de

Dum bum ba be

Doo buh dum ba beh beh"

Catra nudged Adora and eyed the box. Adora opened it and held official leaflets from the Queen. Adora, before handing them over, explained that the terms were negotiable. Catra took the documents and immediately scoffed. The first line on the first page was that the terms, were in fact, non-negotiable. Adora looked to the ceiling for a moment and gave a stressful huff, "I'll twist her arm, okay? Just _try_ to agree to them?"

Scorpia, looked confused, "Agree to _what? _Catra?"

Bow and Glimmer nudged Adora to explain but Catra jumped in first, "Scorpia, not a word of this leaves this room."

Scorpia was surprised she'd even need to be told, "I swear!" she said with a raised claw, "No one will _live_ should I find out a word is spoken outside this room," she gave a soft chuckle and whispered, "anything for you."

Catra opened her mouth to speak but Kyle hit an impressive high note,  
"Chipping around, kick my brains around the floor

These are the days it never rains but it pours"

Catra continued, "Not bad, Kyle," she turned to Scorpia. She leaned her elbows on her legs and took a breath, "We're going to Bright Moon." It took a moment for it to sink in.

Kyle's voice cracked as he sang, "Under _PRESSURE!"_ He snapped his head to Catra, almost hopeful.

Scorpia had to sit down. All she could think was, _traitor, traitor, traitor. _Catra did her best to calm her. Almost with a hiss in her throat Catra unloaded all the wrong the Horde has done to her, to Scorpia, to the squad.

Scorpia couldn't believe it, "No no no, _my _family _gave_ the Horde the Black Garnet as a thank you for allying with us." She began to stammer, "Th-The horde has-"

"Where are they, Scorpia?" Catra glared hard, "It's just you and the lies the Horde told you." Music played by itself in the background as everyone watched Scorpia have a pensive breakdown. "We saw Bright Moon. There aren't any children training to fight. There weren't any children _pit against each other_." She continued with what Bright Moon had and what the Fright Zone didn't. Then Catra reiterated, "I'm getting us out."

Conflicted, Scorpia only sat there. Tears wanted to fall but at the same time the logic that was in front of her. The logic that she was desensitised to was now finally clawing out from the back of her mind.

Catra stood in front of her and placed a gentle palm on her face, "Scorpia, you know what the Horde will do to me if you turn me in. My chances…, _ours, _are better outside of the Fright Zone." Catra dragged her hand away with a softness to her touch, "Let me see what Bright Moon is proposing." Scorpia gave her a subtle nod.

Bow's eyes watered as he could see Scorpia's heart breaking and mending over and over to whatever the Horde had done to her. He got up and encouraged a trio with him and Kyle to get her mind off of what was just unloaded on her. Kyle, too, was frozen. He wanted nothing more than to leave but the fear that the Horde instilled in him, what they would do if they were to ever find out that this conversation ever took place. His skin shivered a hot tingle from just the thought. He shook his mind away and took up Bow's offer. He liked Bow. Oddly, he felt comfort when he was near.

Catra sat back down next to Adora. Glimmer scooched in closer to see if she could influence Adora to stay firm. Luckily, for the most part, she hadn't needed to do anything. Catra read through carefully. The first few pages she flipped and threw it back into Adora's box. With each insertion she gave a firm, "Fine." But, on page eight, a firm, "No." surprised Adora. A date to which Catra would be transferred to Bright Moon. "You think I have control of this? You're out of your mind. The best you get is Kyle..., tonight."

"What?" came from Adora.

"What?" from Kyle.

Raised brows from everyone else.

Again, everyone was silent while instrumental music played in the background. Catra thought a moment. She folded her arms and put her feet on the table. Her tail curled around her waist but the tip had fluttered and wagged with irritation. "Who here is up for torture? Anyone?" Catra raised a suggestive hand, "No?" She glared at Kyle and Scorpia. Every waking moment in the Fright Zone was a question of how well they obeyed their orders. A failure was nothing short of corporal punishment or your mind altered. Catra reminded them. She looked at Bow and asked how people were disciplined. She asked if they tortured their prisoners. Being prisoner in Bright Moon seemed like a vacation by comparison. And Kyle, being so prone to messing up made him a victim of the Horde's disciplinary tactics on a near daily basis. Kyle leaves first.

Catra tried to convince herself that it wasn't sympathy she felt. That it was just a test to see if it were even possible to escape the Horde. Adora did it, so why not her?

Adora blinked and thought about the logistics. She'd have to explain and possibly imprison Kyle temporarily. But more so, she hoped Swift Wind had enough room on his body to support another person. If it were Catra, she figured she would just hold on to her. She looked to Glimmer who was not open to the idea of a possible Horde spy joining them. Adora gave her a sad kind of look that pleaded that it was going to be okay. Glimmer tightened her lip but she was slowly breaking to Adora's pout. Glimmer threw her hands and agreed. A small smile creased Adora's face but when she turned to Catra she wondered when _she _would join her.

Catra tried to ignore Adora's stares. She could almost hear her thoughts that asked her "when?' Catra tensed, "Stop it, Adora, I don't know!" She crumpled a corner of the last few pages of the document. "I want the whole squad out."

Adora's brows wavered. She leaned into Catra's ear and nearly buried her mouth in it. A gentle breath conveyed her secret to Catra. Not even the whisper itself could be heard. Catra closed her eyes in frustration. When she opened them again, she leaned forward and cupped her hands around Adora's ear to speak her reply. Adora winced to whatever Catra spoke to her and she fought the tears that rushed to eyes. She rolled herself on to Catra and brought her close. A slow nodding into her shoulder let Catra know she agreed. A short sniff, "I promise it'll all be ready."

Catra didn't need to read the final leaves of paper. She agreed. It didn't matter just so long as she was out of the Horde and closer to Adora.

The question now was, what was next? Kyle was left there a little stunned. He wasn't going back to the Horde that night. Should he feel happy? Scared? What if Catra hated him so much that this was just a trick to dispose of him? None of it made sense but what did he have to lose?

Scorpia was still troubled. Putting all the pieces together, how could she face the Horde? How could she go home and not say anything? Not ask? How could she still serve?

Catra sat up and picked up the tablet to order drinks. Scorpia watched Catra attentively but Catra assured her, "It'll be on my card, Scorpia," she reminded, "I'm getting you another. What does everyone want?" No one answered. Catra insisted, "Come on Sparkles, let's be friends." A wicked smirk crossed Catra's face like she planned to poison her but it was just a reflex. She looked to Bow, "_You _definitely need something." Bow snapped his head back and wondered what made her think that. "Adora, I'll get your favorite, maybe we can share since you never finish."

Adora, offended, snapped back, "What? I can-" Catra glared at her. "Okay, fine."

Catra seemed to look at Kyle with a little more warmth, "It's your last night with the Horde, how do you wanna celebrate?" Kyle held out his hand to look at the list of drinks again. When Catra handed over the tablet, she watched him scroll through, confidently select an item, and hand it back. Catra took a look and snorted, "You are going to hate this, I'm proud." She passed the tablet to Glimmer, who was reluctant to choose something, and then finally, gave it to Bow after Catra nudged her head in his direction when she tried to hand it back.

When the drinks were served, she watched Kyle intently. The curiosity of how he would handle the burn of a heavy, hard liquor would be amusing, she thought. But not even a wince had came from him. Not a cough, not a huff, nor even a strain of his voice when he went to sing again. How much did he endure to not feel anything? Were others like this, too? She thought she was the only one.

Catra stood up with her drink, Adora rising with her, "Scorpia, you're in charge. Adora and I have some catching up to do." And just before she walked out, she paused, "I'll talk with you after." And without any hesitation she left, with Adora, with that decorative briefcase-like box.

* * *

It has been exceptionally busy for me these recent days. I've been put on a team that has the most complicated project to work on and I'm just kinda nervously winging it. Lot of late nights.

I hope you like the chapter but understand if you didn't. I wasn't really feeling it with this one. Chapter 4 should have some CatrAdora fluff and sorta semi Scorptra (minimal) stuff in there - AND THEN... well... you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
